


十年差距的良好發育

by shijyuu



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijyuu/pseuds/shijyuu
Summary: ＃尼諾x吉恩＃內文用字有點粗俗所以算是擦邊R級吧 ＆ OOC屬於我Ow<＃（昨天半夜）看完動畫腦子太亢奮了只好不睡覺打完這篇





	十年差距的良好發育

　　吉恩和尼諾剛滾完第二回合床單，兩人尚沈浸在高潮的餘韻之中，抱著彼此交換一個接著一個、濕漉漉的吻。在察覺到尼諾的老二有再度抬頭的趨勢時，吉恩使力推了一把，將沒防備的尼諾推得一腳落至床外，幸好即時反應過來，沒摔下去。

　　尼諾怔愣幾秒，露出一個無奈的笑容，在吉恩再次踹他之前，飛快地在對方疲軟的器官上揉捏一把，銜著一個惡作劇得逞的壞笑離開了床鋪。

　　吉恩看著尼諾簡單收拾了被隨意扔在地上的衣物、用量還有一半的潤滑液與保險套，然後光著結實挺翹的屁股走出房間。他懶洋洋地躺在床上，不久便聽見從廚房裡傳來鍋碗碰撞及開火的聲音。吉恩滿意地吁了口氣，裹著沾著各種液體且皺巴巴的被子蜷起身子，瞇起雙眼回味剛才的親吻。

　　想著想著，他咂吧一下嘴，覺得有些寂寞了──明明才剛和尼諾分開幾分鐘的時間。吉恩微抬起上半身，伸手在床頭摸索，打火、點菸，他深吸一口，呼的一聲，白色煙圈上升，哎、終於沒那麼空虛了。

　　尼諾回房時，見到的就是倚在床頭，半瞇著眼吞雲吐霧的戀人，看起來很是愜意、慵懶。

　　尼諾在床上架起一個小桌子，把盛著三明治、泡芙和熱伯爵茶的盤子放上去，再去拖了一把椅子放到床邊，坐了下來，「吃吧。」他對吉恩揚揚下巴，率先動手拿起刀叉開吃。

　　吉恩坐了起來，一手撐著下巴，遲遲沒朝食物下手。

　　「怎麼了？」尼諾很快就注意到吉恩的異狀，停下切開泡芙的動作。

　　吉恩沒有馬上回答，擺著個若有所思的模樣，視線往下掃著。尼諾隨著他的目光低頭，這一看，嘴角忍不住抽了抽──吉恩居然直勾勾地望著他兩腿間。剛剛下床後他並未穿上衣物，也沒有進浴室清理，他們總是習慣做完後裸著補充一點熱量，之後才去洗澡。這會兒尼諾那叢深色的毛髮上還有兩人射出的液體，非勃起狀態的陽具依舊不容小覷，份量十足地伏在腿間。

　　「剛剛我這大寶貝沒滿足你嗎？」尼諾不知道該使壞還是感到毛骨悚然，最後說出口的話帶上了無可奈何的語調。

　　吉恩又吸了一口菸，將之按滅，輕笑一聲，說道：「不是，就是想起高中的時候……你那時候謊報年齡啊，我以為我們差不多年紀，有一次上廁所瞄了一眼，覺得你怎麼可以長這麼大，真讓人嫉妒呢！」

　　尼諾二十五歲的時候跟吉恩進同一所高中，為了不要太過引人注目，又要配合他的長相氣質，入學資料上的年紀是十八歲，除了知道內情的校長，任課老師和同學都以為他只是因故留級的學生。當年吉恩在洗手間看到尼諾發育良好的陰莖後，兀自糾結嫉妒了一陣子，心想兩人明明只差不到三歲，怎麼會那處差這麼多？！殊不知尼諾可是年長他近十歲，早就是發育成熟的大人了，哪裡是他這個還在長的小鬼能比的。

　　「閉嘴吧你。」尼諾哼笑，叉起切開的泡芙塞進吉恩嘴裡。

　　吉恩鼓著一側腮幫子，盯著尼諾的臉。那雙眼眸乍看之下平靜無波，深入分析後卻讓人覺得似是欲語還休。

　　尼諾忍了忍，最後還是敗下陣來，動作輕輕地摸了摸吉恩埋藏在金色毛髮下的小傢伙，稱讚道：「你現在不也長得很好嗎？形狀筆直顏色也漂亮，個頭也不小……」他說了一溜好話，真心實意地讚美了吉恩的寶貝一番。

　　兩人黏黏糊糊地吃了點心，才勾肩搭背去浴室梳洗。

　　今天是週末的下午，明天還放假，於是兩人在浴室裡又糾纏了一回，盡興地向彼此展示著自己已然成熟美味的身軀。

 

 

 

（完）

 

 

-

 

 

寫這篇的初衷是：想寫年齡差十歲（天知道我看了33年前真相揭發的那集心裡有多震驚!!!!!!!!!尼諾年紀居然這麼大!!!!）+高中男生的廁所日常（？）+光溜溜在家裡走來走去遛鳥的尼諾哈哈哈（警察！）

噢還有吉恩式撒嬌wwwwwww（最後那個欲語還休討摸摸嘿嘿）


End file.
